Falling For You
by Akaichou95
Summary: Story of the VOCALOID metal band. Rin wants to be a rock star that travels the world, but romance and drama follow her band everywhere.


**Disclaimer: Vocaloid is not mine, blah blah, you know the drill.**

**Note: This story is based on the Metal Vocaloids, if you don't know what they are, GOOGLE IT. They're amazing, and Vocaloid Metal = Love. Like Rin's **_**Adult Toys**_** among others. :D**

Falling For You

~Rin~

Five minutes until we go on stage, but Miku and Luka are nowhere to be found. My mind is racing, all I want to do is find them and start the show. But, of course, they take their sweet time doing who knows what. So I'm left with the job of finding the duo before we go onstage.

I slip into a nearby hallway, peeking through each door I pass, with no luck. As I near a corner, I begin to hear Miku's distinct chirpy voice mumble something about having "time alone". I slow for a brief second, my heart pausing at the comment. _It can't be what it sounds like_, I tell myself. So, I continue near the door, with the voices getting louder. I can hear Luka's silky, womanly voice whisper to Miku, and I clench my hands into fists.

I find the door, and take a look inside. Miku's hands are tangled with Luka's, faces inches apart. My breath catches in my mouth, and thoughts are at a complete halt. I begin to count _1, 2, 3…_ and take a step closer. I take a deep breath and open the door swiftly. I don't look at either of them, and mutter "We're out in less than five minutes." I leave before the two can respond, anger pumping through my entire body.

I'm backstage faster than I expected, when Len stops me in my tracks.

"Did you find them?"

"Yeah." I say harshly.

"Is everything okay?" His tone is worried, but I don't even care. I don't even want to be here anymore. I've looked forward to this concert for so long, and my excitement has been shattered in mere seconds.

"Yes, just make sure everyone is ready." I say sharply, and quickly escape to the nearest bathroom.

The mirror is smudged with grimy fingerprints, making my reflection blurry. I take deep breathes as I stare at myself and try to clear my head when nameless voices scream "Thirty seconds!"

I exit the dark room and find everything perfectly set up. I settle myself at the microphone on the right, the left reserved for Miku – the other vocalist for the band. Miku finally slides up beside me and gives me a cute smile. I shoot a quick, fake smile back, and can't help but notice Miku's expression falter for just a second. The curtains part and reveal wild screaming fans in a large, dark room. Lights pour over us, and I can feel the energy radiating from the crowd.

Awkward noises of tuning guitars and short bursts of shouts create a tense atmosphere, and I desperately want Miku to make a move. But she doesn't. I stand there feeling tiny and insignificant, a lost child.

My mind stumbles over itself, trying to think of something, anything, to say. "I'm so happy to say that VOCALOID has made it into the annual Loud Park Festival." Loud cheers respond to my lousy intro, and a sigh of relief escapes from my lips. "Let's get started then, shall we?" I say mischievously. Even louder than before, the cheers are almost deafening. The fog machine has now turned on, covering the stage with a light layer of fog.

The first song's melody starts up, and I begin to sway my hips back and forth. Every breath I take is filled with emotion, and my heart is racing. I hear cheers erupting from the crowd, and now I'm smiling. When the song ends, the crowd goes wild.

The concert occupies my mind for a while, and I can only focus on the music. We go through several songs, but the concert still ends too quickly – we only played for an hour. At the end, I thank the crowd, and we all pack up our instruments, letting the next band take over. I'm tired and just want to go home. I follow the rest of the band, and pile into the tour bus.

I feel as if blocks of bricks had been poured on top of me, my previous feelings of jealousy overriding the previous elations of the concert. The ride from Chiba to Tokyo takes about half an hour, and being in the foul mood that I'm in, I pout the entire time. Len tries to figure out what's wrong with me, but I just ignore him. I sneak peeks at Luka and Miku, who seem to be in a deep conversation. I sigh, and stare out the window. Life seems horrible right now, and I realize how childish I'm being, but I don't even care. The trip is long and painful, seeming hours instead of minutes.

We slowly drop everyone off at their houses, Len and me being the last to get dropped off. Len picks up his guitar, and we head inside. Even though we were only 18, the two of us bought our own place – and being famous certainly helped with the finances. The house was fairly large, but not too fancy. There were three stories and a backyard the size of several football fields.

I head up to my room, Len heading to his own. I drop onto my king-sized bed, worn out and thoroughly depressed. I couldn't understand it…how could Miku love Luka? How could she not even figure out how much I love her? I turn on my side, and try not to cry.

Though, luckily enough, my stomach grumbles and reminds me that I haven't had dinner yet. I check the time: 8 PM. I head down the hallway and head towards the kitchen, but I bump into Len instead.

"Oh, Rin. I was coming over to tell you that I made dinner." Len informs me.

"Thanks." I say half-heartedly, following my brother into the kitchen.

I sit across from him, and look down at my plate filled with scrumptious looking pasta. I finish it within minutes and clean up my mess. I return to my bedroom and busy myself with watching TV. Nothing on is good, but it distracts me from Miku which is more than enough for me. Each show quickly passes, and before I know it, it's already midnight. I click my TV off and wonder if Len is still up. I exit my room and begin to wander the first floor, when I hear a light noise coming from the living room, which ends up being Len watching old anime on our flat-screen TV.

"You're still up?" I ask, curious.

"Of course, why would I go to bed so soon?" Len jokes.

I sit next to him, and watch the remainder of the episode with him. The animation is terrible, the voice acting even worse. The storyline hardly makes any sense, and I'm wondering why Len is watching this in the first place. When it finally ends, commercials finally take over.

"Well, I'm off to bed. Night, Len." I give a slight wave, and head off into my room.

He doesn't reply, but I don't really care. When I'm in my room, I strip off my elaborately skimpy costume off in exchange for a silky top and shorts. I climb into the large bed and stare at the ceiling. I can only hope Miku will break up with Luka, and by now I don't even care how selfish I'm being.

The next morning, Len wakes me up with his cheerful face and a plate stacked with pancakes. I get up lazily and wipe the sleep from my eyes. I grudgingly stand up and follow him into the kitchen. When we arrive in the large room, it's apparent that Len has put a lot of effort into making me breakfast – everything has been cleaned until it's shining, a tablecloth adorns the table, and fancy silverware surround the simple pancakes.

"Len, why'd you do this?" I question sleepily.

"Well, it seemed that you were in a bad mood yesterday so I felt I should cheer you up!" He smiles at me, but I just furrow my brows.

"You really didn't have to Len…" I sit down anyways and begin eating. I compliment him on the food, and he just laughs.

Len cleans my dishes for me, no matter how much I protest. We clean the fancy get-up in the kitchen, and return to the living room.

"Hey, Len?" I begin.

"Yeah?"

"We should do something fun today."

"Want me to contact the rest of the band?"

I flinch, but pretend nothing's wrong. After all, we couldn't get ourselves around alone.

"Uhm, sure. What would we do exactly?" I say, now regretting even asking.

"I don't know. Party, shop, doesn't really matter."

"Kay. Tell me what they say."

Len texts everyone telling them of our plans, while we wait in response. Slowly, responses flood in.

"Look like everyone can make it!" Len exclaims happily.

"Where do we go first?"

"Uhm, I don't know. Where do you want to go?"

I ponder for a few seconds, then say, "Mmm, let's all meet up at a certain place. Perhaps Shibuya 109?" I suggest.

"Okay, I'll tell everyone. I think Kaito is picking everyone up." Len tells me while tapping on his cell phone.

"I'll get ready. Oh, before I leave – are we going to a club tonight?" I ask, slightly eager.

"If you want." Len mumbles.

"Okay, can we go to 'Womb'? I've heard it's amazing – it's in Shibuya too."

"Whatever. I'll tell them."

I leave Len to himself, and head to my personal bathroom. I quickly apply my makeup and do my hair, and return to my bedroom to get dressed. I slip into some black short-shorts and fishnets paired with a revealing corset-like top. I pull on 5 inch heels, lacy arm warmers, a studded belt, and some jewelry while I'm at it. When I finish applying every accessory, I walk outside to see what Len's up to. He's still on the couch texting everyone.

"So, is everything done yet?" I ask slightly impatient.

"Uh, yeah. Kaito's picking us up around 6 or so." Len finally looks up and meets my eyes, shock registering on his face. "Wow, Rin, you look great!"

"Thanks! So…we're going clubbing right?" I ask, worry creeping into my voice.

"Yeah, at like ten. Everyone else seems pretty into this club. So, are you ready already?"

"Yeah, I'm dressed aren't I?"

"Well… they're picking us up at six… remember?"

"So?"

"Rin, it's not even noon." Len points out.

"Oh." I say, realizing my mistake.

When Kaito finally picks us up, we all jump from malls to coffee shops to parks. I'm impatient the entire time, and constantly reminded of Luka and Miku. But, strangely, they're not holding hands or whispering to each other. Did something happen? The thought bugs me for a while, and I feel bad for the two if something did.

Finally, we all decide to hit the club. I'm nervous, happy, impatient, and scared all at once. Even though I've been to countless clubs, I've never been to such a famous one. Not only that, but we're required to have some sort of identification. Since Len, Miku, and I were all underage, we had to use old school I.D.'s. All of us hoped that we would be allowed in, with no problems.

Standing in line took about half an hour at least. When it was finally our turn to enter, we all flashed our I.D.'s. Luckily, the bouncer seemed to know the band, and was eager to let us in, of course reminding the 'younger ones' to stay away from the bar. We were all so excited to be in such a well-known place that we didn't know what to do first. We all decided to split up and meet each other at midnight, but I stick around with Len.

"So… _was_ anything bothering you yesterday?" He begins.

"A little. I basically just found Miku and Luka acting all close holding hands and stuff. They seem even closer now." I say sadly, staring at my feet.

"Rin, come on. Both of us know that you won't ever get with Miku. I haven't even seen you with another chick." Len's voice is poisonous and strikes me painfully.

"Excuse me? Len – you _know_ I'm bi-sexual! And you know what? I bet that I can pick up more girls tonight than you can." I'm fuming, but Len just laughs at me.

"Fine. If I win, then you will have to give up on this futile crush on Miku." He says cockily.

"Fine. If _I_ win, then… you can't eat any bananas for one week." It's the best thing I can come up with, and I'm nervous that I didn't choose wise enough.

"Any rules for this game before the clock starts?" Len smirks at me, and I frown at him.

"In order for 'hooking up', you must kiss the girl at least once – on the lips, and get their number." I say.

"Fair enough, let's begin, shall we?"

And with that, I turn my heel on him and begin the competition.

**Note: The Loud Park Festival is a real heavy metal music festival in Japan. And everyone lives in Tokyo, in the Shinjuku district. And I don't know how long it takes to travel from Chiba to Tokyo. I'm sorry. I made it up, XD. And where the tour bus goes after everyone goes home? I really don't know. :D**

**And the club "Womb" is a real nightclub. FYI. It has this large disco ball, 4 floors, and apparently you can write on the wall [in the bathroom…O.o] and it will appear in the opposite sex's side. I'm confused too. I've also changed some aspects so it works better for me. :3**

**Oh, and the legal age in Japan is 20. So, when you turn 20, you can drive, smoke, drink, and vote. THE POWER OF KNOWLEDGE. **

**ALSO, THIS IS INCREDIBLY IMPORTANT. MY AWESOME FRIEND SABRINA HELPED ME **_**SOOOOOOO**_** MUCH ON THIS STORY. SHE HAS GIVEN MY MANY IDEAS, SO MANY I CAN'T EVEN REMEMBER ALL OF THEM. SO THIS WILL BE IN EVERY…AUTHOR NOTE. Yup. I have great friends.**

**And sorry for the uncreative band name. -.-"**


End file.
